


Before it's over

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: ¿Sabes, Steven? A veces me despierto y pienso que nunca te fuiste.





	Before it's over

**Author's Note:**

> hola me gustan estos dos i would do anything for them

* * *

¿Sabes, Steven? Siempre me despierto pensando que nunca te fuiste.

Te rozo la espalda con la yema de los dedos casi temiendo que desaparezcas de nuevo. Tu torso desnudo irradia tanto calor que quiero ocultar la cara entre tus omóplatos y quedarme a vivir entre ellos para siempre. Tu olor, ya tan familiar para mí, es el recordatorio de que estoy en casa Oigo tu respiración regular y tranquila y cierro los ojos.

Imagino que nunca te marchaste, que nada de esto ocurrió nunca, que no desapareciste sin decir adiós.

Que te comprenda, me pediste. Que necesitabas marcharte de aquí, que el mundo te estaba llamando y sentías como te volvías cada vez más pequeño si no respondías a ese grito de libertad. ¿Qué debería haber hecho para que pensases que yo era suficiente? ¿Qué hice mal para que la idea de llevarme contigo no cruzase tu mente en ningún momento?

¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste de irte sin despedirte?

Tardaste meses en regresar pero traías un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había visto. Recuerdo sonreír triste cada vez que me contabas todo lo que habías visto más allá de Hoenn, el rico mundo que existía fuera de estas ciudades y lo mucho que disfrutaste tu viaje. Lamento lo egoísta que suena esto pero odio el hecho de que jamás pudieses encontrar esa felicidad conmigo. No me malinterpretes, jamás cambiaría por nada en el mundo el brillo de tus ojos, pero dudo mucho que pensases en lo que dejaste atrás. ¿Pensaste en mí tanto como yo lo hice en ti?

Me pregunto si visitaste Johto. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero antes de venir a Hoenn, viví allí. Quién sabe, quizás pasaste por delante de mi antigua casa y no eras consciente de ello. ¿Probaste la comida de allí? ¿Viste el cielo estrellado de Sinnoh? ¿Disfrutaste del mar de Teselia? Ojalá gozases de la libertad que Hoenn parecía haberte arrebatado. ¿Te supo a suficiente el mundo o aún necesitas más?

Por eso, cuando me despierto, miro ansiosa a mi alrededor hasta que te encuentro a mi lado, profundamente dormido. Deposito etéreos besos en tu piel, consiguiendo sin querer que te despiertes entre suaves carcajadas, como si te hiciese cosquillas. Sonrío.

"¿May?", dices con la voz todavía teñida de sueño. Te giras y me besas suavemente en los labios antes de frotarte los ojos.

Quiero decir algo, pero aunque sea una imagen que vea cada mañana, verte entre las sábanas sonriéndome me deja sin respiración y las palabras se anudan en mi garganta. Así que vuelvo a besarte y deseo que el tiempo se detenga por un instante.

Cada vez que abro los ojos pienso que nunca te marchaste, Steven. Que el amor era suficiente. Imagino que no hay notas de despedida ni noches en vela rogando que estés bien. No hay maletas de por medio ni tampoco malentendidos, ni heridas abiertas todavía supurando porque nunca cicatrizaron como debieron.

Los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana y nos pillan haciendo el amor. 


End file.
